


Justicia

by Hojaverde



Series: Prompts de Profanadores [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Azkaban, Justice, M/M, Moral Dilemmas, Wizengamot, promps profanadores
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hojaverde/pseuds/Hojaverde
Summary: Quedan doce horas para que Harry emita su veredicto en el Wizengamot.





	Justicia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winter74](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter74/gifts).



> Prompt número 7 para @winter74
> 
> "Acabo de terminar de leer la segunda parte y me gustaría que escribieses la parte cuando Potter vota inocente en el Wizengamot. En el último capítulo dices que Lucius y Narcissa han vuelto a Bretaña así que supongo que votaría inocente. Pero la realidad es que, aunque hay atenuantes al uso de la magia negra, Lucius es culpable de matar a un hombre a sangre fría, por muy despreciable que sea ese hombre. ¿Cómo lidió Harry con eso?"
> 
> Ojalá te guste :) Me ha encantado escribir este reto.

 

            

El sanador había dejado para el final la revisión de la lesión en el muslo de James. Era la más grande y la que todavía le mantenía ingresado en San Mungo, después de su traslado desde Uzbekistán. Pero los últimos informes decían que volver a casa era cuestión de días, y a Hogwarts no mucho más tarde si la recuperación iba al mismo ritmo que hasta ahora.

 

Harry observó cómo los hilos rojizos del hechizo del sanador envolvían la pierna de James y se iban poco a poco volviendo de color blanco, salvo dos o tres sitios donde el rojo había pasado a ser un tono anaranjado. Ésas eran las zonas que aún requerían de cuidados hospitalarios, pero si la experiencia de Harry en San Mungo servía de referencia, estaba seguro de que cederían muy pronto.

 

Así se lo comunicó el sanador, tanto a él como a su hijo, antes de darle a James la poción que le sumiría en un sueño restaurativo hasta el día siguiente y abandonar la habitación.

 

– ¿Te quedarás hasta que me duerma? – preguntó James como cada noche, aunque a esas alturas sabía que la poción que acababa de beber no tardaría más que un par de minutos en hacer efecto.

 

– Claro que sí – contestó Harry, cogiéndole la mano – Y por la mañana, cuando te despiertes, tu madre estará aquí.

 

James asintió y se acomodó sobre las almohadas sin romper el contacto de sus manos. Cuando Harry ya pensaba que su hijo se había dormido, escuchó un murmullo somnoliento.

 

\- Estoy deseando volver a Hogwarts con Scorpius… Le echo de menos…

 

Harry sonrió y acarició con su pulgar el dorso de la mano de James.

 

\- Volverás pronto.

 

Como la vida de Harry había sido siempre un poco irónica, esta vez ya no le cogió de sorpresa. Justo en el momento en que él se tomaba un tiempo en su relación con Draco, sopesando seriamente si seguir o no adelante, su hijo mayor no podía estar más enamorado de un Malfoy de quince años. Y no era una tontería de colegio. James había usado un conjuro que nunca habría funcionado si sus sentimientos fuesen pasajeros.

 

Harry sacudió su cabeza y miró su reloj. Quedaban exactamente doce horas para que compareciese delante del Winzengamot y todavía no había tomado una decisión acerca del tercero de los Malfoy.

 

Había visto el juicio a Lucius a través de los recuerdos de Kingsley y Hermione, y también el recuerdo de Lucius de la noche que había visitado a Farrington. Ahora se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, de buscar siempre la decisión más justa cuando emitía su voto en el tribunal mágico. No había tenido ninguna duda de declarar a Lucius inocente hasta que había visto el avada matando al comerciante de pociones ilegales.

 

Lucius había salvado a Draco. Las consecuencias habían sido horribles, pero Harry estaba seguro de que Draco habría muerto sin la poción del Yolak. Por mucho que necesitase un poco de tiempo y de espacio para ordenar sus ideas, Harry no podía ni quería imaginarse un mundo del que Draco no formase parte. Y él también era padre. No estaba seguro de tener límites a la hora de evitar que cualquiera de sus tres hijos se muriese. Sería capaz de cualquier cosa.

 

Pero Lucius también era el causante de la marca en el antebrazo de Draco. De que su hijo fuese un mortífago con apenas dieciséis años y recurriese décadas después a maldiciones prohibidas para borrarla. Y también era quien le había vuelto a dar el bastón de Profanador, metiendo de nuevo esa pesadilla en sus vidas. Lucius quería a Draco, pero sus decisiones le habían hecho tanto daño que Harry sería capaz de enviarle a Azkabán solo por eso.

 

Y Harry seguía siendo auror. El jefe de todos ellos. Y el auror no podía ignorar la mirada helada de Lucius mientras pronunciaba el avada kedavra. En aquel momento, Farrington ya había hablado, dándole la ubicación del hechicero de Uzbekistán, y Lucius no tenía ningún motivo para asesinarle. Si el problema era la posibilidad de que Farrington se fuese de la lengua, un obliviate habría sido más que suficiente.

 

Pero no, el verdadero problema era que a Lucius no se le había pasado esa idea por la cabeza. Que matar seguía siendo un trámite para él, un medio para llegar al fin que deseaba.

 

 _El fin de salvar a su único hijo_ susurró la voz interior de Harry que nunca había entrado en la Academia de Aurores.

 

Una empleada entró un momento a llevarse el vial de la poción y los restos de la cena de James. Tenía unas manos delicadas y el pelo rubio, recogido en una trenza que le llegaba casi a la cintura, y a Harry le hizo recordar a Narcissa y a sus palabras en aquella oficina del Ministerio…

 

_Lucius no puede ir otra vez a Azkabán, no lo soportaría_

 

… justo antes de que Lucius le enseñase aquel hechizo. El hechizo que había salvado a James en el monte Adelung. Harry no tenía ninguna duda de que el dolor habría podido con su hijo, doblegándolo delante de una serpiente que no habría tenido misericordia con él. La ayuda de Lucius había hecho posible salvar a Draco y a James. Dos de las personas que Harry más quería en el mundo.

 

Narcissa había dicho que Lucius no soportaría volver a prisión, pero Harry sospechaba que ella tampoco sería capaz de perder a su marido una vez más.

 

 _Haz lo que puedas por ambos_ , le había dicho a Hermione. Y su amiga lo había hecho, Draco había sido declarado inocente y el veredicto de Lucius estaba en sus manos. Había momentos en los que Harry no entendía por qué estaba dudando tanto.

 

Lo mejor era que se marchase a casa, tratase de dormir un poco y encarase la mañana con el mejor de sus ánimos.

 

Harry se puso en pie, acarició el pelo de James y colocó un poco mejor la sábana con el hechizo de calidez que cubría su cuerpo. Fue entonces cuando lo vio. El trozo de pergamino arrugado debajo de la almohada y también del hombro de James. Suponiendo que su hijo se había quedado a mitad de escribir una carta, Harry le movió ligeramente para evitar que el pergamino se estropease por completo y poder dejarlo encima de la mesilla. El lacre de los Malfoy fue imposible de obviar cuando tuvo la carta entre sus dedos.

 

Y Harry la estaba abriendo antes de poder pensar en cuestiones como la intimidad.

 

Era una carta de Scorpius. Empezaba con un párrafo enorme lleno de palabras de cariño en el que Harry no se detuvo mucho, concentrado en su propio nombre que aparecía al final del pergamino.

 

_“Sé que me has dicho que crees que no está bien, pero por favor pídeselo a Harry. Por favor, James. No quiero que mi abuelo vaya a la cárcel otra vez. Todo el mundo está triste cuando él no está, la abuela, mi padre… ¿Y si mi padre no perdona al tuyo por eso y no vuelven a estar juntos? ¿Y si no nos dejan estar juntos tampoco? James no quiero. No puedo. Te prometo que si… ”_

 

Harry dejó de leer. Las promesas entre dos personas eran un terreno demasiado privado y él ya había leído bastante. Scorpius podía ser un tanto melodramático, pero en el fondo no estaba tan equivocado. Era obvio que enviar a Lucius a Azkabán lo cambiaría todo. Aún así, James no se lo había pedido, ni siquiera le había mencionado el tema. ¿Porque respetaba su decisión? ¿Porque pensaba que en realidad no hacía falta?

 

No podía basar sus votos como miembro del Wizengamot en cuestiones personales, pero... ¿qué era lo justo?

 

Farrington era un delincuente. Había atacado, amenazado y estado a punto de matar a Blaise. Distribuía pociones ilegales y dañinas a magos de todo el mundo. ¿Era realmente merecedor de justicia o de una celda en Azkabán al lado de la de Lucius?

 

Por un hombre así, a Harry no le merecía la pena arruinar el futuro de varios.

 

Miró la palma de su mano derecha. Ni siquiera sabía ya si la cicatriz seguía o no allí, pero no importaba. Una vez sí había estado, señalándole como Slytherin. Pero él solo tendría que ser como el mayor de los Gryffindor.

 

 _El fin justifica los medios_ , habría dicho Dumbledore. 

 

Cuando abandonó San Mungo, Harry supo qué votaría al día siguiente.


End file.
